John Worsley
| birth_place = Liverpool, UK | death_date = | death_place = England | occupation = Artist, Midshipman, Illustrator | nationality = British | period = | genre = Children's books | movement = | notableworks = P.C. 49, Belle du Ballet, John Worsley's War | education = St Winifred's boarding school, Brighton College, Goldsmiths | signature = | website = }} John Godfrey Bernard Worsley (16 February 1919 – 3 October 2000) was a prolific British artist and illustrator, best known for his naval battle scenes, and portraits of high-ranking officers and political figures. One of the very few active service artists of the Second World War, Worsley was the only person to render contemporary sea-warfare in situ, and the only official war artist captured by the Germans.Kenneth Giggal (1993), John Worsley's War, Airlife (ISBN 1-85310-275-1) Detained in the infamous prisoner-of-war camp Marlag-O, Worsley documented prison life with supplies provided by the Red Cross, his expertise employed in the forging of identity papers, and an ingenious escape attempt requiring the construction of a mannequin named Albert R.N. During his lifetime, Worsley was president of the Royal Society of Marine Artists: sixty-one of his paintings – including portraits of Field Marshal Montgomery, and the First Sea Lord, Sir John Cunningham – hang in the Imperial War Museum, with another twenty-nine pictures archived in the collections of the National Maritime Museum. Life Worsley spent his childhood on a coffee farm in Kenya, his family emigrating from Liverpool just six months after his birth. An alumnus of Goldsmiths' School of Art, Worsley secured work as a commercial illustrator, before joining the Navy, where his etchings of wartime naval experience at sea soon gained the attention of Kenneth Clark – the director of the National Gallery – who designated him Official Naval War Artist on the Commander-in-Chief's staff, Malta; one of just two active service personnel awarded the position. In 1943, the Navy dispatched Worsley to an island in the north Adriatic, where he hoped to record an attempt by Allied saboteurs to establish a base camp, but the Germans intercepted his party, forcing them to surrender. As a prisoner, Worsley documented camp life with warmth, accuracy, and humour. He also directed his talent to covert pursuits, including the creation of counterfeit documentation, and Albert, an ingenious life-size figurine, crafted from newspaper, a wire frame, and human hair. The figurine had blinking ping-pong ball eyes that were powered by a pendulum made from a sardine tin. For four days, Albert successfully deceived the prison guards, masquerading as an officer during roll-call, while the lieutenant he had replaced made good his escape. However, the escapee was eventually recaptured, and Albert was hidden for the next escape. After the war, Worsley remained under Naval engagement, painting portraits of high-ranking officers for the Admiralty, before securing a commission for the popular children's weekly, Eagle, and its companion paper, Girl, achieving his greatest success with The Adventures of P.C. 49,[http://illustrationartgallery.blogspot.co.uk/2013/04/john-worsley.html John Worsley, Illustration Art Gallery, 17 April 2013] a comic strip featuring the exploits of a British constable. Aside from illustrating comics, periodicals, and advertisements, Worsley also assisted Scotland Yard; his ability to draft from description secured the capture of the nurse implicated in the notorious London baby-snatch of 1990.Obituary: The Telegraph, 7 October 2000 By 1970, Worsley entered the arena of family entertainment, rendering hundreds of large plates for televised adaptations of The Wind in the Willows, Treasure Island, A Christmas Carol, and The Little Grey Men, later released as large-format prints for children.[http://www.transdiffusion.org/tv/behindthescreens/three David Brockman (2003), The Big Three, Transdiffusion] During his lifetime, he illustrated over forty books, concluding with a record of his exploits during the Second World War. John Worsley died on 3 October 2000 at the age of 81. Selected works * Guy Morgan (1945), P.O.W., Whittlesey House, McGraw-Hill Book Company Inc. (ISBN 978-0545047746) * Guy Morgan (1945), Only Ghosts can Live, Crosby Lockwood & Son * Stephen MacFarlane (pseud. John Keir Cross) (1946), Detectives in Greasepaint, Peter Lunn * John Keir Cross (1946), Studio 'J' Investigates, Peter Lunn * Robert Harling (1946), The Steep Atlantic Stream, Chivers, Chatto & Windus (ISBN 978-0855949341) * The Illustrated London News (ed. Sir Bruce Ingram) (1949) * Eric Romilly (1949), Bleeding from the Roman, Chapman & Hall * Thomas Cubbin, with an introduction by Henry Major Tomlinson (1950), The Wreck of the Serica, Dropmore Press * Eagle Annual Number 2 (1953) (ed. Marcus Morris), Hulton Press * Eric Phillips and Alan Stranks (1953), P.C. 49 "eagle" Strip Cartoon Book, Preview Publications (UK) Ltd * Alan Stranks (1954), P.C. 49 "Eagle" Strip Cartoon Book Number 2, Andrew Dakers Ltd * Alan Stranks (1954), On the Beat with P.C. 49, Preview Publications (UK) Ltd * Alan Stranks (1955), PC 49 Annual, Andrew Dakers Ltd * Roderick Langmere Haig-Brown (1949), Saltwater Summer, Collins (ISBN 978-0001831292) * George Beardmore (1956), Belle of the Ballet's Gala Performance, Hulton Press * George Beardmore (1957), Belle of the Ballet's Country Holiday, Hulton Press * George Beardmore (1958), Scandale a la Cour, Dargaud * George Beardmore (1958), Le Secret De La Ballerine, Dargaud * Ships (1962), Watson-Guptill Publications * John Gordon Williams (1963), God in the Space Age, Church Information Office * Macdonald Hastings (1971), Sydney the Sparrow, Ward Lock (ISBN 978-0706312911) * Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island, retold by Jane Carruth (1975), Golden Press (ISBN 978-0307147509) * Johanna Spyri's Heidi, retold by Jane Carruth (1975), Award (ISBN 978-0861630677) * Anna Sewell's Black Beauty, retold by Jane Carruth (1975), Award (ISBN 978-0861630660) * Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers, retold by Jane Carruth (1976), Award (ISBN 978-0861630684) * Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer, retold by Jane Carruth (1977), Award (ISBN 978-0861631322) * R.D. Blackmore's 'Lorna Doone, retold by Jane Carruth (1979), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361044028) * Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe, retold by Jane Carruth (1982), Award (ISBN 978-0861630653) * Kenneth Grahame (1982), The Wind in the Willows, Purnell (ISBN 978-0361055017) *: – (1983), Mr. Toad (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056113) *:- (1983), Home Sweet Home (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056106) *: – (1983), Toad's Adventures (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056120) *: – (1983), The River Bank (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056083) *: – (1983), The Open Road (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056090) *: – (1983), The Further Adventures of Toad (Tales from The Wind in the Willows), Purnell (ISBN 978-0361056137) * John Worsley (1984), foreword to A Roving Reporter: A Tribute to the Memory of Donald Charles Orbach 1914 – 1982 * Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island, retold by Jane Carruth (1984), Award (ISBN 978-0861631315) * Charles Dickens]], ed. Jane Wilton-Smith (1985), A Christmas Carol, Gallery Books (ISBN 978-0831712983) * Alan Stranks (1990), The adventures of P.C. 49 (Eagles Classics), Hawk Books (ISBN 978-0948248177) * Kenneth Grahame (1990), Mr. Toad (the Wind in the Willows Library), Award Publications Ltd (ISBN 978-0861634637) * Barry O'Brien, Kaj Melendez, and Mirza Javed (1962), Ace London, Fleetway Publications; repub. (2011) Cuauhtemoc Publishing Ltd (ISBN 978-0957032101) Selected filmography * The Captive Heart (1946) * Albert R.N. (1953) * Anglia Story Series: The Wind in the Willows (1969) *: – The Winter of Enchantment (1970) *: – A Christmas Carol (1970) *: – Treasure Island (1972) *: – Baldmoney, Sneezwort, Dodder and Cloudberry (The Little Grey Men) (1975) *: – The Whisper of Glocken (1976/ 1980) See also * ''Treasure'' (magazine) * Marlag und Milag Nord References Further reading * Eagle and Dan Dare website: John Worsley and Eagle Magazine * Brighton College: notable Old Brightonians * Illustration Art Gallery, 17 April 2013 External links * BBC Slideshow * BBC Arts * Royal Museums Greenwich * IMDB * Imperial War Museum Category:British comics artists Category:British illustrators Category:Children's book illustrators Category:War artists Category:Alumni of Goldsmiths, University of London Category:Royal Navy personnel of World War II Category:Royal Navy officers Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany Category:British World War II prisoners of war Category:People educated at Brighton College Category:1919 births Category:2000 deaths